Running Towards You Not Them
by the insane duo
Summary: Ryou is on the verge of dying. with his yami and his friends on his side, will they be able to heal his wound and SOUL? THIS IS A FUN FIC CHALLENGE LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE DETAILs..


**Running Towards You, Not Them  
  
**

This is a fic contest. This was begun by CM Aeris. If you like to participate, don't hesitate to help us continue this lovely fic. Next chapter CM Aeris and I will vote from the entire lovely fanfic writers.  
  


Rules are: 

Must continue from the previous chapters.  
Has to be in the story plot.  
Have fun making it all up.  
Lemons are allow and send it to Kurama_red_dragon@hotmail.com or yami_princess@yahoo.com ~~~~~~~ this email work better for us  
GOT TO B E CREATIVE  
Must have all the characters from this fic if they are posted  
GOOD LUCK!!  
  


**Chapter 1: Truths and Lies  
******  
  
**

**(Ryou's P.O.V)**  
  


            The first thing I noticed when my Yami took off my clothing was that horrible memory when I was five. I said to myself it's only Yami. He would never hurt me. Well he did but that was years ago. He stopped. I think. I closed my eyes hoping those nasty memories would leave me. Shortly after my clothes were, discarded Yami must have left me. I knew because my bare skin felt cold without his body heat next to me. Without my clothing, I felt cold and vulnerable. Soon I felt my Yami close to me again through the ring's power. I heard a soft sound of some type of substance being squeezed out. Then there was a clatter of that item. I didn't want to open my eyes fearing to see that disgusted look in his eyes. Really, why would he even think of touching someone as contaminated as me?  
  


Then I felt it. My Yami has slid a finger into me. My eyes shot open as my Yami pinned me down. I bite my bottom lip trying to hold in the pain.  
  


"Relax Aibou." He whispered to me. Tears were beginning to weld up into my eyes and trickling down the side of my face. He then slid in another finger. I started to scream, half in pain the other half was in fear.  
  


"Please stop Yami. It hurts." I pleaded.  
  


"Just relax Aibou." He said soothingly. He started to slide his fingers in and out in a slight rhythm. He was nudging my neck gently and placed a trail of butterfly kisses from my neck to my ear.  
  


"I know how you're feeling. You shouldn't hide things from me." He said before taking out his two fingers and positioning himself towards my entrance. I knew what was going to happen. My body was starting to shake. Yami must not have noticed it.  
  


"No... please don't… please." I pleaded but he didn't listen. Instead, he slammed himself into me. I felt him filling in the emptiness in me. It didn't feel right. I shoved him off and ran towards the door. But Yami was much faster. He caught me and pinned me against the wall.  
  


"Let me go. I don't want this." I cried. He rubbed my sides soothingly sending shocks up my spine at the same time.  
  


"Aibou, then tell me, who has rape you?" he continued to brush my sides and sending continuous waves up my spine.  
  


"I-I can't." I said barely over a hush. He reentered me and kissed me with concern in them. I started to whimper. I don't understand why he was doing this. I didn't deserve any affection from him.  
  


"Please let me go. Why would you want someone who is ugly and unattr." I gasped as Yami thrust into me again, silencing my words.  
  


"You are beautiful my light and you are very attractive." He's lying I'm the hideous thing on earth.  
  


"Not what Lorddraconis said... he said that I'm not good en.?" I wasn't able to finish when he thrust into me again this time harder. I couldn't help but gasp again.  
  


"My light, you are good enough person. If you weren't, doing you think that I would be here making love to you?" He said as he continues to thrust into me incessantly sending waves of pleasure through me. Then I noticed. Yami was for me and me only.  
Yami and I soon fell into a soft slumber. The time I was rape still haunts me in my dreams but I felt a little safer after I knew Yami would always be there.  
*****  
  


**(Bakura's P.O.V)**  
  


            My little Aibou and I slept quite peacefully after. Ahem, our little love making session. It felt wonderful. Wait the word wonderful cannot describe it. I don't think any words can describe it. Ryou's whimpers, his soft delicate and sweet skin and the gasps. He was unbelievable tight. The pleasure is just endless with Ryou. I will kill that monster that said all those lies to my precious Aibou . He's practically an angel on Earth. How dare that monster say other wise!?  
  


            I woke up the next morning after our little session. I couldn't help but grin at the angelic look on Ryou's face at them moment. So peaceful and calm. I brushed his face gently with the back of my hand. He raised his hand to swat it away from him. I frowned at that but he cuddled closer to me. I guess that will make up for it. I hugged him closer to me and planted butterfly kisses on his neck up towards his lips.  
My reward was a soft moan from my little angel Ryou.  
  


"Wake up my white hair angel." I whispered in his ear. His eyes flutter open tiredly. He blinked cutely for a few times before he noticed that he was in my arms. His face flushed. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  


"D-Did you mean it?" He whispered. I blinked. Mean what? It took me a few seconds before I got it. I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.  
  


"Of course I meant it." I whispered in his ear. I could feel the goose bumps forming on his skin. I grinned before giving a little nip to behind his ear. He gasped loudly. Hmm. I never knew he was that sensitive. Well, more fun for me.  
  


"Y-Yami we better get clean up." He blushed. I pulled him closer to me until his head was resting on my chest and my head was resting on his long soft locks of hair.  
  


"What's the rush?" I asked. I could sense he was blushing again. His body was tense for a brief moment before relaxing into my embrace.  
  


"I don't know about you but I feel really sticky from the sweat during. You know." He said shyly. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  


"Fine my little light." I said before getting up and bring him up with me. I got off the bed and carried him with me into the bathroom.  
  


"Yami! I can walk you know." He whined. I smirked and moved to nip his ear. And again, I get the same results. Sweet gasps from my little Ryou.  
  


"Yami!" He scolded me. I chuckled before carrying him to the tub.  
  


"I doubt you can actually walk after our little session." I teased and yet again, he blushes. Four points for me. I managed to make him blush four times within five minutes. New record!  
For an hour we spend our time in the tub with another one of our, ahem enjoyable sessions. Ryou scolded me shortly after it was over and regrettably, I helped him clean up and get dressed. I could actually continue the sessions with him endlessly but I didn't really want to force him. He is still trying to recover from whatever jerk that took him unwillingly. If I ever find that bastard, I'm banning his soul to the shadow realm forever!  
  


            Ryou and I were wearing beige sweat pants 'I wouldn't think he would be able to wear anything tight after our sessions' and his trade mark sweater. I really need to burn that wretched thing. It's one thing that Ryou wears it. But whatever he wears I end up having to wear it too. Amazingly, Ryou was still able to walk. Maybe he's not as weak as I thought. We went down to the kitchen where Ryou made both of us hot chocolate to drink. I really despise the winter. It's so damn cold. Egypt was cold at night too but it's not so ridiculous that frozen rain falls from the sky.  
  


"Yami." Ryou's angelic voice said to me.  
  


"Hn?" I said resting my arms on the counter island in the kitchen.  
  


"Do you want to go to the mall today?" He asked me. I blinked.  
  


"Doushite?" I asked him. He made a nervous laugh.  
  


"Well, during our. um. you know." He said shyly. I laughed knowing what he was inquiring.  
  


"Yes, go on." I said.  
  


"You used up all my lotion, shampoo and soap. We need to get more." He said to me before placing a cup of sweet hot chocolate in front of me with a marshmallow floating in it. Of course, nothing is sweeter then Ryou. I grinned at him.  
  


"Alright, we'll go and we'll." I smirked as I ran my hand on top of his softer and more delicate hand. "Get a few other things to make our session more interesting." I hinted. His face was completely flushed. Even a tomato can't get any redder then this.  
  


            Ryou and I took our drinks to the fireplace and cuddled together. We stayed there for an hour or so with me whispering sweet talk into Ryou's innocent ears and making him blush even further. I'm surprised that he's not faint with all the blood rushing to his face.  
After we finished our drinks, we went back to Ryou's room and grabbed a few extra clothing to keep us warm when we go out. Ryou didn't seem to wear much. Just a jacket and scarf. While I on the other hand was wearing a black turtleneck, a white vest, a scarf, a ear muff, a extra thick jacket, gloves and a head band. Ryou laughed at me. I only glared at him before giving him another kiss.  
  


            We went off towards the mall shortly after we dressed. The first stop was at the body shop. Luckily, Ryou knew what he wanted so we didn't have to spend too much time in that wretched store. I swear those store women were trying to poison me when they told me to try. what's it called? Make up?  
  


The next place Ryou took me was a game store. I wonder why he dragged me in there. However, I found out soon enough. He was buying a birthday present for that runt Yugi. I swear Ryou could be too nice at times. When we walked out of the game shop guess who we saw?

            It was the damn pharaoh and his two boyfriends. I knew I should have listened to my mother when she was still alive. Never talk or think of someone you despise in the morning. They always seem to find you.  
  


"Ryou-kun! Ohayo!" The little runt Yugi said as he ran over to Ryou and me. I glance at the little runt before looking over at his guardian. I laughed out loud when I saw what he was wearing.  
  


"Shut up tomb raider." He hissed. I wasn't the only one laughing. Ryou and the runt was covering their mouths laughing while the damn priest was half laughing half holding him back so he won't kill me. The pharaoh was wearing so much clothing I swear it looks like he gains a thousand pounds. How he manages to move with all that clothing is a mystery.  
  


"Aw, come on little pharaoh, can't take a joke?" I teased him. He struggled to get out of the priest's grasp.  
  


"Ryou-kun what are you doing here anyway?" Yugi asked him. I looked over and saw a huge blush on his face.  
  


"I-I came to get you a present. Yeah, I came to get you a present" He said. He was nervous at first but then he was sure. The pharaoh and priest didn't seem to believe him though.  
  


"Ryou, why are you here exactly?" I heard the pharaoh said. Ryou was blushing so much I'm sure he's that reindeer everyone talks about during that time. What is it called again? Oh yeah, Christmas. I walked over to Ryou and snaked my arm around his thin and feminine waist. The pharaoh and his boyfriends seemed surprised.  
  


"We're here to get more toys for our little love making sessions. I'm not doubting you are too pharaoh." I said. Immediately I saw the pharaoh's little playmate blush.  
  


"Yami!" Ryou hissed and still blushing from embarrassment.  
  


"We'll leave you to do whatever you're doing." The runt said before quickly grabbing his two boyfriends dragging them off with a huge blush on his face.  
  


"Ja'ne Ryou-kun!" He said before disappearing. I turned to Ryou and saw he was glaring at me. Or at least he was trying. He looks so cute like this.  
  


"Shall we go my angel?" I said. Ryou stopped glaring and quickly looked down to his feet blushing. I grinned.  
  


"I'll take that as a yes." I'll never let anyone hurt him.  
  


*****

Authoresses Notes: Chapter 2 will voted according to all the contest writers up. If you want to participate there are rules, but you can join for free. We won't bite. Ja Ne


End file.
